


The Twelve Huntsmen

by j_crew_guy



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, there lived a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was strong and faithful and true. And quite handsome. Obi-Wan was also a stickler for rules, which annoyed the other Jedi to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Huntsmen

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, there lived a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was strong and faithful and true. And quite handsome. Obi-Wan was also a stickler for rules, which annoyed the other Jedi to no end.

One day, he met a young man named Anakin. It was love at first sight for the two of them, and Obi-Wan pledged his love to Anakin. He gave Anakin a ring and said that they would be married soon. But Obi-Wan was soon called back to attend to his master, Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon had been impaled by a lightsaber in a gruesome accident and was not expected to live much longer. Qui-Gon made Obi-Wan promise that he would never get married, for that was something a Jedi did not do. Obi-Wan gave his word.

Anakin found out about this and hatched a plan. He found eleven other young men who looked like him and had them all dress up as Clone Troops. They presented themselves to Obi-Wan and requested to be his own personal troops.

It just so happened that Obi-Wan had a wise Yoda of his own. "Clone Troops they are not," said the wise Yoda. "Prove they are not, you must."

Obi-Wan asked how he should do this.

"Tempt them, you should. Twelve lightsabers put out, yes."

So, Obi-Wan put out twelve lightsabers, for every Jedi likes lightsabers and had the Clone Troops present themselves. But Anakin heard about the plot and ordered his fellow troops to ignore the lightsabers. The troops ignored the lightsabers, much to Yoda's dismay.

"Been told, they have."

Obi-Wan was adamant that they were trustworthy Clone Troops. Yoda told him that he should try again. This time with a collection of cloaks.

"Wear cloaks, Jedi must," Yoda said.

"Very well," said Obi-Wan and he had twelve cloaks set up. Again Anakin found out about the scheme and quickly told the others to ignore the cloaks. They did, and Obi-Wan accepted Anakin and the others as his personal Clone Troops.

"A leak, there is."

Obi-Wan did not care, for he was quite satisfied with his Clone Troops. He grew to care for them, and they served him well. Until the day that Anakin overheard Obi-Wan telling Yoda about Qui-Gon's request.

"Mmm, marry not, you must."

Anakin was so shocked by this, he fainted.

Obi-Wan was alarmed to see one of his troops passed out. He removed the helmet and discovered Anakin beneath it.

As Anakin came to, he gazed into the warm green-blue eyes of Obi-Wan.

"I love you," said Obi-Wan.

"I love you too," declared Anakin.

"I know that Jedi are not supposed to marry, but rules were meant to be broken. Anakin, I will marry you!"

And so the two Jedi were wed, with the eleven others acting as groomsmen.

They all lived happily ever after with the wise old Yoda. Who was pleased to have been right all along.


End file.
